bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Scorching Steel Gildorf
Scorching Steel Gildorf Skill 'Divine Steel’s Destruction (40% boost to Atk, max HP, probable Spark damage resistance reduction for 2 turns & 75% boost to Spark damage) 'Burst Rigid Raising (13 combo Fire attack on all foes & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate and hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 13 BC) Brave Burst Gildorf’s Infernal Reactor (Powerful Fire attack on all foes, powerful Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max; Cost: 32 BC, DC: 25 & 25 BC) Brave Burst Immortal Ammunition (22 combo Massive Fire attack on all foes & enormously boosts Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill God-Slaying Weapon (Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge & 50% boost to Spark damage) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary We have Gildorf, one of the most impressive nukers in the game and often used for damage tests regarding spark damage and other insane stuff. Now I do apologize for going on a slight hiatus for a few days due to exams and such. Now that “some” of that is out of the way, let’s start the Alien Technology batch with Gildorf! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 This Leader Skill is rather a bit underwhelming. The upside is the 40% to HP and Atk, which is great. There’s also the 10% chance of inflicting 20% Spark vulnerability so sparks can deal more damage. Then comes the 75% Spark boost. It’s not even close to the best in the game since there’s Eze with his 120% Spark boost on his LS. There’s nothing much that this Leader Skill provides. It’s great for damage utility; though, there are lots of other units that take the role much better, such as Eze, Vern, Avant, and Ensa-Taya. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Gildorf's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is the higher than the average 280% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Gildorf provides a solid 90% Spark buff, which unfortunately isn’t the highest in the game. There’s Eze and Vern with their 120% and 130% Spark buffs, granted that they unlocked the SP option for enhancing their Spark buffs. There’s also the 30% BC, HC drop rate buffs, which aren’t the highest in the game, but manageable. The best in the game is 35% (Crow Tengu has a 38% BC drop rate buff but isn’t counted towards these units) for both HC and BC, utilized by Tridon, Feeva, Selena, etc. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Gildorf's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Along with that, Gildorf’s single-target attack has a 640% damage modifier, allowing a much higher damage output on the enemy that Gildorf focuses on. Gildorf becomes One Punch Man with this SBB since he hits one time, which means that you’ll need to time the hit just right to deal a truckload of damage. The Spark buff is only for himself so he doesn’t provide any utility for any other units, leaving Gildorf a pure damage dealer. Gildorf does utilize infinite SBB so he can spam nukes for as much as he wants. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Gildorf's UBB utilizes a 2000% damage modifier, which is an insane damage modifier for 7* units to use. This will deal ridiculously high damage thanks to the high modifier. Let’s do some calculations with Gildorf’s UBB buffs. *Gildorf’s UBB buffs **Spark damage (assuming 50% of hits are sparked): (250% from UBB / 150% base) x 0.5 = +83.33% **BB Atk damage: 250% from UBB / 600% average base of 7* (100% base BB Atk + 500% average 7* BB damage modifier) = +41.67% damage **Total damage: 1.8333 x 1.4167 = 2.59723611x damage *Avant’s UBB buffs (Omni) **Crit damage: 300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage **Spark damage (assuming 50% of hits are sparked): (250% from UBB / 150% base) x 0.5 = +83.33% **BB Atk damage: 500% from UBB / 600% average base of 7* (100% base BB Atk + 500% average 7* BB damage modifier) = +83.33% damage **Total damage: 3 x 1.8333 x 1.8333 = 10.08296667x damage As shown here, Gildorf’s UBB damage utility buff multiplier is far lower than the likes of Avant. That said, there are much better UBB buffs that you can utilize from other units. If there was more utility that came with Gildorf’s UBB, even if it has nothing to do with damage utility, there would have been more usage with Gildorf’s UBB. However, this doesn’t seem to be the case. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Gildorf already nukes a ton with his SBB, so why don’t we just give him more innate Spark buffs and everything will be just fine. Yes, Gildorf adds a 50% boost to Spark damage to further boost the already-insane damage output with his single-hit SBB. While the BB-Spark fill looks a bit intriguing, it’s generally useless for the most part. There are better Spark buffers than utilizing Gildorf’s 90% Spark buff on his BB so his BB isn’t going to be used much, if any, at all. Besides, Gildorf’s SBB has an infinite usage thanks to its instafill to max after each use. Arena Score: 9/10 Gildorf has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Seeing how there are a whole bunch of teams that include units carrying Angel Idol buffs, the only way to bypass this is by using single-hit attacks. This only works on specific Angel Idol units, like Selena, Ivris, Ultor, Levarza, and Charla. This is mainly due to the fact that when single-hitting enemies, their HP doesn’t reach below 20% before dying, which doesn’t activate their Angel Idol buffs. It does take a hefty lot of BC to fill and with Gildorf carrying only one element, nuking this way isn’t all too effective compared to Rouche who adds all elements. Stats Score: 9/10 Atk is the most noticeable stat along with his HP and Def in the high range. Rec is quite low, however. In terms of typing, my type preference for is... Breaker > Anima > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10. Other than nuking, there really isn’t much that Gildorf does. He barely provides any utility and if there’s any utility that he’s providing, it’s just the 90% Spark buff that you have to juggle between BB and SBB. Even worse, it’s not even close to the best Spark buff in the game. Gildorf might deal tons of damage, but it’s only when he’s backed up with a bunch of damage utility. Additionally, you have to be really good at timing Gildorf’s attack animation to utilize the maximum damage output possible. Sphere Recommendations *Batootha & Infidelity Orb *Batootha & Flag Flower *Batootha & Heavenly Bud *Golden King Regalia & Infidelity Orb *Golden King Regalia & Flag Flower *Golden King Regalia & Heavenly Bud Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 Good. Now go out there and I want to see huge numbers with that one-hit SBB. Do you often like seeing big numbers on your screen? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Gildorf! Do you like big numbers? How high can Gildorf’s damage go? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Flaring Massacre RizeFlaring Massacre Rize *Storm Champion Mikael *Shadow Cat Nyami *Vicious Twin-Edge Logan Category:Blog posts